Today's society is highly mobile. Many people, including a vast majority in the United States, operate some kind of motor vehicle with which to get around, such as a car or a motorcycle. Interest groups within our mobile society have a strong desire to know the location of specific objects. For example, people in the sport bike and/or sports car crowd often wish to know the location of speed traps, i.e. hidden or semi-hidden mechanism by which law enforcement authorities target offenders of local speed ordinances. As another example, garage sale enthusiasts often want to know the location of garage sales within their area, so as to arrive early at a sale to purchase items for the purpose of reselling the same items at another garage sale venue.
There are many existing location-based services, but none tailored to be useful and safe for motor vehicle operators. Cell phone based services, such as Telstra, AUS, or speed trap SMS service (which was shut down in 2001) create driving hazards because cell phones are too difficult to use in a motor vehicle, particularly a motorcycle. Cell phone menus are too cumbersome to navigate, and voice recognition is still yet too unreliable.